


Youtuber smut

by BitchLasagna69



Category: Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, youtuber smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLasagna69/pseuds/BitchLasagna69
Summary: Youtuber smut





	1. Chapter 1

Yummy yummy smut

Jakey swallow cum  
Logan moaning 

Greg Paul joins


	2. Pewdiepie x ninja

“Oi pewds you suck” said ninja

”I don’t suck, I only suck dick” explained pewds

”woahhhh. Would you ever suck mine” ninja asked

”bend over bby ;)” pewdiepie said as he whipped out his cock

ninja got on all 4’s and pewdiepie shoved his massive cock inside of his asshole

”HARDERRRRRR” ninja screamed

”bitch be quite, Marzia is downstairs” said pewds

”fuck Marzia” said ninja as he started jerking off whilst being anally fucked 


	3. Keemstar x imallexx

Keemstar was woken up by the abnormally loud banging sound coming from downstairs. As he went to investigate it, he noticed that he wasn’t wearing anything. He was completely naked. Keem didn’t have time to cover up his huge cock so he decided to walk downstairs wearing absolutely nothing. What he didn’t know was that imallexx was sitting there waiting for him.

As he turned the corner, he heard a voice. Keem was frightened out of his mind. Who the fuck was in his house?   
  
“Hey keemy” said the strange voice. He couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.

”Who the fuck are you?” Asked Keemstar.

”Walk into the kitchen baby” explained the voice. For some reason, keem didn’t call the cops, or scream, he just walked into the room.   
  


Imallexx lay on the kitchen counter with handcuffs around his wrists. Keem was shocked, how did alex get into his house?   
  
“It’s pretty big isn’t it?” Alex said whilst admiring his own cock, “now I know why people call me big Al”

Part 2 coming soon :)


End file.
